


you know i'm in love with you, right?

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Follows a lot of the Heroes Canon so there are GHW spoilers throughout, let these kids rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: A new world brings new possibilities, something Sigurd is slowly realizing.





	you know i'm in love with you, right?

“You did excellent work today my friend.”

Sigurd’s voice and the soft neighs of his companion were the only sounds to be heard, quiet otherwise surrounding the night air. 

He pets the creature’s neck, chuckling, “Easy boy, easy.” 

The walk from the training grounds to the stables to Askr’s castle is always a short, but enjoyable walk for Sigurd. His saving grace ever since being summoned, he was able to come to terms with what had happened. 

The fire, his friends, the Summoner’s cheers as the smoke surrounding him fades away,  **_her_ ** face staring at him in unrecognition, a ghost behind the smoke surrounding her.

His grip on the reins tightens, his companion’s snort breaking him of his thoughts.

“Sorry old friend, I-”

A rustling interrupts him. Sigurds turns to the trees, watching the leaves drift from their branches. The peaceful image is gone when a figure falls out. Instinct taking over he rushes to the trees, lavender filling his vision as a new weight forces him to the ground. The figure above him mumbles, gripping at his cloak.

“Are you okay?” he groans out the question, slowly pushing himself off the ground and opening his eyes, recognizing the figure immediately, “Deirdre?” his voice more of a whimper.

Deirdre rubs at her head, shaking leaves and twigs out of her hair before turning to him, “Wha-oh!” she pushes herself off of him, “I’m so sorry, are you alright?” she grabs at his hand, helping him off the ground.

“I’m fine, just a little dazed,” he chuckles, brushing off his cloak and coat, “What may I ask were you doing out here this late at night?”

“Night?” She looks around, more leaves falling out of her hair from the movement. A sigh leaves her, “I think I….fell asleep,” she turns back to Sigurd, giving him a slight bow, “Thank you for waking me, I’m terribly sorry for the trouble.” There’s a small twig stuck in the back of her hair.

“It’s no trouble but…” he points to the back of his own head, “I don’t think you got everything, do you mind if I…?”

Color flushes her face, “Of course! If you please.” she turns around.

His fingers gently comb through her hair, the soft locks feel like needles as he pulls out remaining foliage, resisting the temptation to linger for a moment longer, “I’d never imagine a tree being comfortable enough for a nap…” he comments to distract himself from the memories of him carding a hand through her hair.

“I couldn’t help myself,” she confesses, “It was so warm today I could hardly keep my eyes open.” As if to prove her point, a soft yawn leaves her.

“It seems that’s still the case,” Sigurd chuckles as he removes what he thinks is the last leaf, “But I think you would rest better in an actual bed.”

Her laugh rings like bell, “I suppose you’re right,” she turns back to him when she feels his hands leave, “Thank you for your help, I think I’ll take your suggestion and head back to the castle,” she starts to turn from him, walking away.

“Would you like some company back?” he just….can’t part from her, not just yet.

“I couldn’t possibly trouble you more than I already have,” she reassures him, “Besides, I know this forest well.”

He can’t suppress the smirk on his lips, “Then you know that you’re heading for the training grounds correct?” He feels awful for how much enjoyment he’s taking from this, but Deirdre’s face at the realization was far too cute.

She turns back to him, “It would seem so...are you...by any chance…”

“I need to make a stop by the stables first if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

He can’t help but laugh, stopping when he notices her concerned look, “I’m sorry just…” his mouth dries up instantly, suddenly starting to feel the night chill. A memory flashes before him, a similar forest, a similar first meeting, “Just…”

She’s by his side instantly, gentle hand over his shoulder, “Are you alright Sigurd? Do we need to take you to a Healer?”

He puts his hand over hers, “No no, I’m fine,” he squeezes it in reassurance, “I was just remembering...a dear old friend of mine,” She’s silent as he makes his way to his companion faithfully waiting for him to grab the reins, “C’mon, the stables are just a bit past here, the castle a little further.”

“O...alright.”

He tries to shake the memory from his head as they reach the stables, letting his companion retire for the night. But it replays in his mind, the edges trimmed with embers.

“This friend,” her voice interrupts him, “They must be important for you to have such a reaction…” she starts to mumble, “I apologize for reminding you of anything painful.”

He runs a hand through his hair, her voice extinguishing the flames in his mind, “You have nothing to apologize for,” he reassures her. A moment passes before a chuckle escapes him, “I just couldn’t help remembering her earlier, she was about as stubborn as you are.”

“Stubborn?” She takes a moment to process the word, her mouth now a pout, “I am not stubborn thank you very much!”

“Says the one ready to walk in the opposite direction of the castle.”

“I would’ve found my way eventually.”

“Oh no, I completely believe that you would have, you’re just as clever as she was too,” the sincerity was dripping in his voice, “But equally stubborn.” he winks at her.

She pouts again before smiling at him, seeming appreciative of the compliment, “She sounds lovely.”

“She was...I loved...I love her with everything in me…” he turns away, praying for the tremble in his voice to go away.

“I’m doing it again, I’m-”

“No,” he turns back to her, “It feels...good...talking with….about her, I haven’t been able to do this with anyone since I was summoned myself…”

“Well, in that case I’m happy I could help…” she bites her lip, face scrunched in contemplation, “What was she like? Aside from stubborn as you claim.”

He looks at the ground, silent for a moment before sighing, “She was...absolutely incredible...she captured my heart with only a glance, and kept it with her kindness and compassion,” a chuckle, “Even when she was being stubborn, or maybe especially when she was being stubborn, I was enamored with her…” The castle’s entrance was in sight now, making him pause, “It seems we’ve arrived.”

He turns to see her staring at him, a soft smile on her face, “It seems we have,” she grabs his hand with her own, “Thank you for keeping me company on the way back.”

Memories of her fill his mind as he lifts her hand, contemplating for a moment before gently kissing the top, “It was my pleasure.” 

“Mine as well, though I am sorry you were interrupted…” her hand lingers a moment longer before pulling away, “Perhaps we can continue our chat, say tomorrow after training?”

Warmth spreads through his chest, feeling as though it would overflow, “It would be an honor.” he answers with a bow.

“Then I say goodnight to you with joy rather than reluctance,” she chuckles, turning to walk away, “Your friend is lucky,” she calls over her shoulder, “To have a heart as strong and kind as yours.” she turns, her smile radiant against the night sky.

He feels the heat rise to his cheeks, “Th...thank you.”

She chuckles before waving to him, “See you tomorrow!” she shouts before making her way into the castle.

He waves back weakly, smiling in his dazed state, “Tomorrow…”

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for "Under the Same Sky: A Jugdral Fan Anthology"!


End file.
